The Perfect Goodbye
by lilly willow
Summary: When Thomas receives new orders, he realised that he may be putting the girl he loves in danger. The only way to keep her safe is to say goodbye. Contains major spoilers for the episode "The Real Thomas".


**Thomas belongs to J. G. Quintel and Gia belongs to Goth-Ball as does the artwork.**

Thomas arrived at Gia's apartment. He hesitated before knocking on her door. Sure it was nearly midnight, but Gia needed to know. Finally Thomas knocked.

"Thomas!" Gia gave him an awkward hug. "What's up Dork? Wanna order a pizza and watch a movie? Or we could play 'Alley Fight Dudes'?"

"When did you get 'Alley Fight Dudes'?" Thomas asked, wanting to delay what he came to talk about.

"Uh... a while ago. Don't tell Mordecai and Rigby," she winked. Thomas smiled at her, then sighed.

"Gia... there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" She gave him a look that gave him shivers.

"I... I'm moving away tomorrow. Mom has some work for me to do back home." It wasn't exactly a lie. How could he tell her the truth? That the man she had fallen for was an illusion?

"Well, what time do you leave? Benson gave me the day off tomorrow."

"I know," Thomas said.

"You know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Gia wasn't stupid. She'd figure it out.

"I-I mean, Benson mentioned it to me," he stammered. Thomas had pulled some strings so that Gia wouldn't get involved.

"Right..." she said in a sceptical tone. Thomas walked up to her.

"I'll be leaving pretty early tomorrow so... let's make the most of tonight." Gia blushed at his words and the look in his eyes. He brushed the hair away from her face.

"Cheesy move, dude," she giggled. Gia wasn't laughing as soon as Thomas brought her body to his, capturing her lips.

"Mph!" she grunted from the impact of their colliding bodies. Gia barely had time to brace herself, as her hands were trapped between her and Thomas' surprisingly firm chest. Thomas slowly ran his hands down from her waist to her hips. Shivers ran up Gia's spine. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, which she gingerly opened her mouth. Thomas tenderly explored every inch. Eventually, they had to break for air. The only sounds inside the quiet apartment were the sounds of their hard breathing. Gia looked into his eyes, and all she could see was desire. She nervously took Thomas' hand in hers and led her to her bedroom. Gia's legs felt like jelly with every step she took. She didn't dare look at Thomas until they had reached her room. Thomas wrapped his arms around Gia's waist, his lips hovering over hers.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want," he murmured. Gia closed the gap, this time her tongue sliding into his mouth.

"You dork..." she panted. Sure Gia had dated other guys, but she had never been this intimate with anyone. She was ready. Thomas lifted her shirt over her head and she did the same for him (although Gia did catch on his horns). She undid his belt and his pants fell from his slender hips. Thomas fiddled with the strings on her sweat-pants and they followed suit. He moved his hand around to remove her necklace but Gia quickly stopped him.

"No! I mean... I want to keep it on," she said. It didn't bother Thomas. He kissed her once more and he shifted his hands around her back, grappling with her bra. After struggling for a few seconds, Gia smirked against his lips and removed the bra herself. Thomas pulled her against his body causing them both to moan at the contact. The final clothes were removed as Thomas laid Gia on the bed. They moved under the covers, giving one final kiss. Thomas placed his hands either side of her head and Gia wrapped her arms around his neck. The charm on her necklace had rolled to rest in the cleft between her neck and her collar-bone. To Thomas, Gia had never looked more beautiful...

...

Thomas groaned at the sound of the alarm in his watch going off. Gia stirred but remained asleep. He would much rather stay lying next to her warm body, but he knew he had to go. Thomas pressed his lips to her shoulder and got up. When Gia would wake tomorrow, he would be gone. If the circumstances were different, maybe he even love her. Thomas thought he loved her but that was something they never taught him. Sure he knew about sex, but this wasn't the same. He convinced himself that he was doing the right thing. Thomas got one last look at Gia's sleeping face before leaving for his mission. Yes. This was the perfect way to say goodbye. No tears, no lies, just a couple, doing what couples do naturally.


End file.
